thexavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant City
Mutant City is a collective term for the mutant haven encompassing the Five Burroughs of New York City as well as limited outlying areas founded by the Brotherhood of Mutants led by Wanda Maximoff in January of 2013. Founding On New Year's Eve of 2012, Wanda Maximoff and an army of Brotherhood mutants allied during incarceration in the Remotely Manned Isolation Facility (RMIF) overtook New York City, with Wanda appearing on the large screen in Times Square to present the manifesto of the new city: : This will be Mutant City. Those who object are welcome to flee. You will not be stopped or harmed along the way. Those who are on our side are welcome to stay. You will not be harmed. This is now our city - a city of safe haven for mutants everywhere, so that we will be free from your persecution. After all, isn't that what America was founded upon? Taking land from those who owned it first and making it your own? Stealing that which is not yours and writing laws which give you rights to it? We are the outcast products of your ideology and you have taught us well. Mutants of the world, this is our time. This is our new home. Laws and Politics Mutant City, while still under United States law, instituted its own set of rules and by-laws for its inhabitants: *Abandoned space is free space. If a home or business is abandoned, occupy as you please. *Violence against humans, even anti-mutant humans, is limited to self-defense. However, if you are attacked, you are permitted to kill. *Inhabitants of Mutant City found to have attacked humans, or to have practiced unwarranted violence or crime against fellow mutants will be held in custody. When another inhabitant of a similar crime is arrested, their punishment will be a set amount of time in the Pit. *The Pit is an open area that serves as an arena-style area. Its ten-square yard area is managed with a power negation apparatus buried underground. Criminals are placed in this ring and expected to fight without powers - ten minutes for minor crimes, twenty for felonious crimes, an hour for murderers. Blows must be exchanged at least every fifteen seconds, or time is added to the clock. There is no guarantee that participants will survive, but there is no winner. Survivors are then re-released into society. *Businesses will still be run as they previously were, should owners still desire to keep their businesses in Mutant City. Under the rule of the Brotherhood, the official crime rate of Mutant City was reduced by 60 percent from the crime rate of New York City. This success is attributed partially to the psychological premise of the Pit as being a more effective means of negative reinforcement than conventional incarceration. Scarlet Witch offered the reasoning that people who were incarcerated for long periods were often marked and stripped of their ability to live productive lives after long-term disenfranchisement. While repeat offenses are limited, disappearances of repeat offenders and chronics criminas have been noted.